


Turn The Lights Off

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, Johndave is only implied, M/M, okay, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I stay up late and decide to write to a song I'm  listening to. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I apologize for this fanfic. Also, the bits that seem out of contexts are lyrics. I was just too lazy to go through and italicize them again

Dave stared at the door, the tunes in his headphones blasting. Don't go in there, you'll become one. Freaky creatures, monster party. He reached for the handle, despite the warnings of Tally hall. Eyes of yellow, scales and feathers. He grasped the handle and turned, pausing to decide if he really wanted to know what was on the other side. Tails in tethers, turn the lights off. Dave stepped through the now open door, screaming when something attacked him. Bend the nightmare, you control it. Dave slung his fist at the monster, trying to get it away. Artful dodger, easy does it. The monster threw itself at the boy, who easily sidestepped. Shut the closet, get under the covers. Snakes and lovers. Dave woke up, gasping for breath. The lights were still on, allowing the knight to see that nothing was there. Turn the lights off! He reached over the side, flipping off the christmas lights hanging from his ceiling.   
Everybody likes to get taken for turns. thump. There was a person sitting on Dave's lap. Dave stared up at the intruder. 'John, what are you doing?' To see how bright the fire side of us burns. Karkat plunged the knife in the soft flesh of the other teenager. 'Nothing, just go back to sleep.' And everybody wants to get evil tonight. The blood dripped slowly onto the carpet, forming a beautiful scarlet pool in the moonlight. But all good devils masquerade under the light. Karkat pulled off the small mask he was wearing and slowly climbed off of Dave's lap. Here's the pinky, there's the kinky. Karkat dipped his fingers in the red wine colored liquid and sucked on them. Everybody, complicate it. That was the moment that John decided to return to his and Dave's sleepover and announce his presence by flicking on the lights. 'OH MY GOD!'   
Man and woman, baby child. Calm and wild. Karkat groaned and threw the knife at John, the blade landing between John's eyes and successfuly killing him. Turn the lights off! Don't remember, what we look like. Younger holding, one another. The teenager rose, swiping off the lights and yanking his knife out as he goes. Paper colours, dangles streaming. Karkat walks downs the stairs, dragging the knife in the wall as he went. Tangled screaming. Turn the lights off! Karkat turns in the living room. Everybody likes to get taken for turns. Karkat grins at the sillouhette of Bro's head. To see how bright the fire side of us burns. He rushed at the head, tackling it and tying Bro to the chair he was in. Bro smirked. 'Woah there, man. I atleast want a name before we get into bondage.' And every body wants to get evil tonight. Karkat straddled Bro's lap. He managed to huff out a quiet "Karkat." But all good devils masquerade under the light. He stroked Bro's cheek with the knife, leaving a long red stripe, raising the skin but not cutting. "Are you going to kiss me or what, Karkat?" Can't they take it? Should be stronger. Bro mumbles something before Karkat forces his lips on to Bro's, demanding entrance with his tongue and recieving his wishes. Books abandoned, breathe the water. Bro returns the kiss while Karkat's tongue explores the cavern that is the mouth. He fumbles with the knife in his hands, finally deciding to trace swirly patterns on the stomach of his victim.  
Feeling the yanks at his shirt, Dirk leans forward a bit, allowing Karkat to get it up over his head and down to the older man's wrists. Mind distracted, sons & daughters. Out for slaughter. Karkat traces his name on his current partner's chest while reclaiming their mouth as his. He shifted his weight, noticing the painfully obvious tent in the other's pants. Turn the lights off. He removed his mouth from Bro's and planted small fluttery kisses across Bro's chest on his way down. Don't you like it? I know I do. How about you? He pulls down the underwear and pants in one swift move, causing a short gasp from Bro as the cold air hit his cock. What do we know? The cold air, how ever, was quickly replaced with the warm, soft, wet mouth of Karkat. Tiny patterns. Bro moaned, loudly, then began thrusting into Karkat, who matched the speed of his sucking with the thrusting. Hypnotizing. Karkat palmed his own erection, fumbling to unbutton his own pants with one hand.   
A minute into the blowjob, Bro topples overedge, shooting into Karkat's mouth with a loud shout of 'CAL!'. He swallows and pulls off of Bro's member, gasping for air. Terrorizing. He soon follows the other over the edge and comes with a shout. Now that they were both a sticky mess, Karkat had work to do. 'Well, that was fun.' He smiles at Bro who offers a lazy smile in return. 'Too bad I have to kill you know. Can't have anyone who remembers my face after this little murder spree.' Bro raises his eyebrows at the ginger. 'Murder spree?' 'I killed your son and his boyfriend.' Bro makes an o face. Karkat grins. He strokes Bro's leg and stands up to kiss the man on the cheek. "Thanks for the fun, though." Turn the lights off. He traces a heart right over where Bro's is located and plunges the knife in.   
Everybody likes to get taken for turns. Karkat sighed and pulled the knife out of Bro's chest. He rests his head on Bro's shoulder with a happy purring noise, falling asleep on the slowly coldening body beneath him. That was easy. If he was paying attention, he would of realized that he only stabbed Dave in the shoulder. Dave was still concious. He heard all of the shenanigans going on, watched John die. He was coming down stairs.  
To see how bright the fire side of us burns. Dave stepped down the first step, clutching his wounded shoulder in one hand and a bat in the other. He would, hopefully, knock out whoever is attacking his home. 2nd step. 3rd step.... 8th step.  
And every body wants to get evil tonight. Dave tiptoed, watching the breaths of intruder cause his chest to rise and fall. He was behind the chair. He could finally see who it was.  
But all good devils masquerade under the light. CRACK! Dave swung, his bat meeting the target of Karkat Vantas. He sighed in relief and dropped the bat. He ran to the kitchen, grabbing the phone.   
Chroma Diamonds. '911, what's your emergency?'   
'Th-there's a serial killer in my h-house. I'm ppretty sure he's knocked out though, I swung pretty hard at him." Dave stutters out the words, speaking hurriedly.  
'Calm down, sir. We'll have someone at your home in a few minutes. Can you see him?'  
Dave looked to where Karkat was laying. 'Y-yeah, I can. Do you need my a-address?'  
'Yes, we do. Is he moving?'  
'N-no. He's slumped on top of my brother's dea-dead bod-' The rest of sentence is hard to under stand, due to the fact that Dave is sobbing into the phone.  
'Sir, calm down. Where are you?'  
Dave gives the woman on the other end of the phone the address.  
Twinkle brightly. It's a few minutes before the police force arrive along with the ambulence, lights twinkling outside of the window. There's loud knocking at the door, and Dave rushes to open it. 'He's in the living room.' The squad of police nod and rush to the living room, one of them barking orders at the rest.  
Dance in darkness. There's some shouting as they wake up Karkat and handcuff him, Dave watching the whole thing.  
Blow the nights off. Dave steps outside and immedately the group of medics rush to him, ushering him to the ambulence. After they inspect him and bandage him, they wrap a blanket around his shoulders and sit a rookie next to him while the rest head inside toinspect the bodies.  
Sleepy child. 'Do you mind if I fall asleep?' Dave looks at the officer who, in turn n nods.  
Spark desire. Dave flops on to his back with a groan and drifts off into a sleepy abyss.  
Walk the fire. Dave gasps and sits up in bed. 'It was just a dream?' He looks at John sleeping on the floor. He tiptoes across the room and to his Bro's room to find the man sound asleep in his bed. Dave sighs in relief and heads back to bed.


End file.
